


WIP Untitled

by bibliolatry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Epic Bromance, Gen, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress. I am nowhere near done with this. The only reason it's being posted is because I typed it up on my Kindle and it won't let me save it as a draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP Untitled

"That's a VPR 245 with 22 caliber silver plated brass casings filled with a mixture of verity powder, silver gunpowder and crushed garlic," Donovan pointed out to Lestrade.

"Aiming to maime and disarm magical abilities, then?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. That's the only reason I can think of for that combination."

"If we hadn't been there, he'd have wound up like the others."

"I believe so, sir."

"Find this asshole. That was too close to home for any of our comfort. Someone contact Mycroft. He needs to know what's almost happened to his brother."

"On the phone with Ms. Anthea now, sir. Mr. Holmes is still in his bimonthly recharge cycle," PC Hopkins replied.

Lestrade nodded his head before he turned away and headed back towards the unmarked cruiser, mumbling under his breath so only Donovan could hear, "I wish Sherlock would do the same. Once a month for only twelve hours isn't nearly enough."


End file.
